Jaden and Sago
by Luxeria.Tsumetai
Summary: so this is a fanfic i owed sago girl 12. in this fanfic the characters come to our world, although the 2 main characters were suppose to go to theirs, yet fate was changed because of some scientists
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yep, I'm back.**

**Mushra: Great. How are you going to torture me today?**

**Me: Well, some people do like the chainsaw Lanancarus.**

**Mushra: No!!!!!! Anything but that! [begs.]**

**Me: Fine say a disclaimer.**

**Mushra: Boring Girl no own Shinzo.**

Sago Girl12= Jaden

Me= Artemis. 

These are fictional names.

1, The return of Shinzo

"Jaden, are you happy?" asked Artemis.

"Y'all should know I am, I mean I'm marrying Sago!" she shrieked. That was true. Sadly the hardships they went through to get here weren't as happy.

***

"No, Yakumo can't be dead," cried Mushra. He looked at Sago.

"I'm sorry, but Mushra, you've been like this for a year, you have to get over it," said Sago. Kutal and the others nodded. Sago cleared his throat. "But we have to move on with our lives, Yakumo would of wanted that. I'm sorry but I now must leave to be a marine." Sago walked away and the ending credits rolled. The television set flickered off. 

A girl sat there looking dumbstruck. Sago had left. She fought back tears. It had been years since the second and believably last season of Shinzo had first aired, yet happily they were making a third season.

"Jaden, is it over?" called Artemis.

"Yeah," said Jaden sadly. Artemis walked in quickly.

"Dang it," she snapped. "Oh well, ready for the next episode?" Jaden shook her head no. "Why not?"

"Sago's no longer on there," sobbed Jaden. Artemis rolled her eyes and turned the T.V back on.

"Do you like the Shinzo/Mushrambo anime?" asked the T.V

"Yeah!" said both girls.

"Ever want to be on there?" The girls stood up.

"Duh!"

" Well you have a chance if you know this anime well. The top two will have characters on the show. The tournement starts tomorrow at Target." The girls turned off the T.V.

"You entering?" asked Artemis.

"Yep," said Jaden. Artemis saw the clock. 

"Crud, I gotta go. See you tomorrow." 

"Bye." Artemis ran home.

**Who will Win?**

**Mushra: Yakumo**

**Me: Okay that was random.**

**Sago: Jaden will win.**

**Mushra: No Artemis will!**

**Me: I say both! [others agree.}**

**Me, Mushra, and Sago: Review, and who do you think will win?**

**Me: The contest.**

**Mushra: Of Shinzo lovers.**

**Me: No own Shinzo.**

2, The Competitions.

"Jaden, I'm nervous," said Artemis.

"Me too, but let's just get to the finals."

Round 1

Artemis vs. Dexter

"Who was the enterrin that decided to marry…"

"Lord Ryuma," said Artemis.

Round 1

Jaden vs. Lilly

"Who was the 7th…"

"Mushrambo," said Jaden.

Round 2

Artemis vs. Jamey 

"Who was Fran…?"

"One of the seven generals, water enterrin killed by Rusephine," said Artemis.

Round 2

Jaden vs. Michael.

"What was Gyasa's ?"

"Prince of snakes," said Jaden

Round 3

Semi finals.

Artemis vs. Jake.

"How forms of Mushrambo?"

"4"

"What are the for?"

"Devil, Golden, Dark, Regular," said Artemis.

Round 3

Jaden vs. Leslie.

"How many forms of Mushra?"

"3 or 4 depends."

"Forms?"

"Celestial, Hyper, Regular and possibility Mushrambo."

After.

"The winners are Jaden and Artemis," said an announcer. There was a flash of light and the Shinzo characters appeared, well except Yakumo.

**Me: And the end of the chapter.**

**Mushra: I'm back. Review, please.**

**Me: Next chapter.**

**Mushra: She no own Shinzo.**

"Jaden," said Artemis. Looking around her she saw enterrins.

"Yeah," said Jaden, smiling stupidly.

"Umm, do you see what I see?" 

"Uh," said Jaden, staring dumbly at Sago. Artemis snapped her fingers.

"Hello, wake up!" Jaden blinked.

"What?" asked Jaden.

"Let's see while you were looking all gaga at Sago, I guess you didn't notice that, oh, I don't know, anime characters just popped into our world!" screamed Artemis.

"Oops."

"Oops! OOPS!!!!!!! For crying out loud! Characters are here from our favorite anime and you stand gawking at pretty boy as if nothing happened and all you can say is 'oops'!" Mushra's eyes grew wide in horror. He turns to whisper to Sago.

"I think the blond girl might be insane!" said Mushra. Sago nodded, and just looked at Jaden.

"Her friend may be insane but the brown haired girl is cute," he whispered. Mushra slapped him upside the head.

"Dummy," muttered Mushra. Sago got angry at that and attacked Mushra. The two girls saw this.

"Mushra!" cried Artemis.

"Sago!" cried Jaden. They both ran to them. Deciding to use teamwork they somehow broke apart the two fighting friends.

"Do you want me to quote Yakumo?" asked Jaden. Mushra and Sago shook their heads no. "Okay then stop arguing!"

"Yes miss," said Sago. Jaden went brain dumb again. 

"Where are we?" asked Mushra. 

"You're on Earth, 21st century. Plus in the real world," said Artemis. Mushra looked spooked.

**Me: Okay**

**Mushra: Review, even though it is a short chapter.**


	2. What?

Me: Hello.

Mushra: Goodbye.

Me: Shut up Mushra.

Mushra: Fine. Boring Girl/person doesn't own Shinzo.

Me: Enjoy the next chapter in the barely read story.

"We're what!" cried Mushra for the fortieth time.

"Anime characters," said Artemis.

"Crap," said Mushra.

"That was rude," said Jaden, gawking at Sago, and smiling uncontrollably.

"Whatever," said Mushra. Artemis looked at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I don't think any of us are suppose to be here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think we're suppose to be in the same world, but not your world, our world," said Mushra.

"Y'all gotta be joking, right?" asked Jaden.

"No, I don't think he is," said Sago. Jaden sighed.

"So what do you think happened?"

"I think the seven generals descendents must have formed together to transport us here," said Kutal.

"But why?" asked Artemis, since Jaden couldn't stop smiling. Everyone looked at Jaden. "Ignore her."

"We don't know," said Mushra sadly.

"Oh."

"So what do you say up for adventure?" Artemis nodded. "How about your friend?" Artemis sighed in annoyance.

"Snap out of it Jaden or your going to eat socks," said Artemis. Jaden stood there.

"What happened?"

"Well Kutal said he wanted to eat your brain, Mushra kissed you and Sago said he hated you," said Artemis. Jaden looked sick. "Just kidding. Mushra was saying something about an adventure, you in??"

"Yeah," aid Jaden.

"Good, now I think I know where we have to go first," said Sago, "Las Vegas."

**Me: Okay, umm, Sago + Las Vegas = bad**

**Mushra: Review.**


	3. fight

**Me: Umm, think it's safe for Sago to go to Las Vegas?**

**Mushra: No, and you don't own Shinzo.**

"Sago, you are not going to a casino!" screamed Mushra. 

"I agree with Mushra," said Artemis, Jaden was still smiling. "Jaden if you don't stop smiling I'll make you marry Lanancarus, and kill Sago." Jaden stopped smiling and looked at Artemis. 

"How dare you!" she screamed. The two girls got into a fist fight.

_What the heck?_, thought Mushra.

"Sago should we stop them?" he asked. Sago nodded and ran over to Jaden. _Great, I get the crazy,_ thought Mushra.

_Wow, I can tell that the girl called Artemis likes Mushra, but I don't know why Jaden is always smiling, _thought Sago. He grabbed Jaden's arms and kept her still. Mushra grabbed Artemis's arms, yet now she turned on him and kicked him in the well, I think you know where.

"Ouch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That hurt," cried Mushra. Artemis blushed.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"That okay," he gasped. Artemis looked at the others.

"I think we should go west, like you guys did in the show," said Jaden. All the whilst the people from the competition were just immobilized by amazement. The group walked out.

"How far west?" asked Binka. Artemis thought.

"To Oregon!" cried Artemis. The group headed out.

**Me: so I write lots of chaps, there just a bit short sometimes… Also, um, well my mind is going dead.**

**Mushra: Review if u want to.**


End file.
